


Are You Really Coming Back?

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: During one of their usual encounters Roland asks questions about Neil to make Andrew think.





	Are You Really Coming Back?

Roland felt his back slammed into the door marked ‘Employees Only’ before he was shoved past it. Lips were on his, aggressive, demanding, and wanting as he heard the metal clatter closed behind them. 

He had been hoping for action, and he had been right. Just not from the partner he had been expecting. 

The bass was a deadened whump, whump, whump through the wall as his back crashed against the edge of the metal desk behind him. 

Roland inwardly winced and held up his hands in surrender as he leaned back panting, “Andrew…” 

Andrew looked up at him for a second, and drew his eyes over both of the palms offered his way. He leaned back up, and bit at Roland’s lower lip, tugging slightly as his fingers played along his belt, “Take it off.” 

“Oh? It’s that kind of visit?” 

Andrew eyed him, unimpressed as his eyes narrowed and he tipped his chin up, “I didn’t think you were _that_ stupid, Roland.” 

The words stung a little bit but it was in the way that Andrew usually stung when asked any questions. Roland had been in this situation enough times to know he shouldn’t expect anything different.

Their arrangement was simple: Andrew wrangled him into a closed off space, and took from him until Roland was wrung out and pliant. Then he stood back up and departed the room without a fuss. 

Andrew was the proverbial storm that rushed through and left things tossed around in its wake. 

Andrew pulled him away from the desk and shoved him back against it making the furniture screech across the floor an inch. He commanded Roland’s attention with such a move and Roland knew better than to deny him, “Focus Roland. Or did you lose your brain to some other loser on the dance floor tonight?” 

Roland kept his hands up and away from touching Andrew, “I’m just surprised that you want something from me at all.” 

Andrew steadied his gaze on him, eyes narrowed.

He wanted an answer. 

Roland leaned back against the desk, his hands going to the edge as he propped himself up to give himself a little more balance. 

“Neil?” Roland pointed out as he tipped his chin towards the door they had stumbled through. 

It was true. 

Roland was used to watching after Nicky, Aaron, and Andrew. They had worked there after all, and even when they had quit in order to go to Palmetto, they still frequented the club as patrons. 

Normally it was a one and done evening when they brought someone around. 

It had been a mild shock to the whole staff when Kevin appeared with the cousins and continued to come. It was a few weeks before Roland and the other Eden workers figured out Kevin Day would be a permanent fixture in Andrew’s group. 

The acceptance hadn’t come quickly or easily after all. 

Now, there was Neil. 

Neil who was just a little taller than Andrew. 

Neil with his dark hair, his electric blue eyes, and standoffish unapologetic attitude wrapped in good clothing. 

He followed Andrew and gave off the same vibe that most dangerous animals in the wild exuded.

Even if he had been more amicable to flirting and touch he followed Andrew, and Andrew watched him with that same dark half lidded stare that he used with Roland when he wanted something. 

Roland couldn’t help but be curious. 

But, it wasn’t like there was anything he could gain out of asking Andrew. 

“I don’t need you to think. We both know that’s not one of your strong points.” Andrew’s voice was amused, though there was no such expression on his face as he reached down and plucked at the belt Roland wore messing with the thin piece of leather. 

Andrew tugged once more dropping his hands from his belt buckle, “You heard me. Take. It. Off. Yes?” 

A thrill of promise ran down his spine and pooled into Roland’s belly. 

Roland swallowed and bit back an amused smile, “Sure. Okay Andrew.” 

He reached down and drew the belt out of the buckle and slowly slipped it off as he leaned back against the desk once it was in his hands. Roland offered the belt to Andrew, who took it from him and twirled his pointer finger, “Turn around.” 

“I won’t touch you.” Offered Roland with a small smile. 

Andrew raised an eyebrow and twirled his finger again wordlessly. 

Roland scoffed and turned around. 

“Hands.” 

Roland reached back behind him and felt two hands grab his wrist and position his hands together, his wrists resting against his back. 

It took Andrew no time at all to use the acquired belt to weave it around Roland’s wrists in makeshift cuffs. 

Once he was done, Andrew tapped his fingertips. “Turn.” 

He tested the hold on his wrists, tugging gently before he turned back around to face the smaller blond. 

Andrew eyed him again, and Roland nodded, “It’s good.” 

It served their purpose at least.

Roland loved to touch his partners. Loved to savor the moment with his hands running through their hair, fingertips brushing over their skin as they pressed together. However, the first time between him and Andrew had left him with a sprained wrist and a sore jaw. 

This was safer, even though it was less preferable. 

How would Neil take to being bound and touched? 

Even though his brain should have been present in the moment, Roland couldn’t help but let his thoughts go back to the other. 

He could almost imagine the way he would glare back in challenge at Andrew. 

Andrew would be wholly unimpressed, but he would still touch Neil.

Andrew wouldn’t be gentle. 

He probably didn’t really know how to be anything than firm and demanding which suited Roland just fine. If it didn’t Roland wouldn’t have continued their little sessions. 

Andrew’s fingers plucked at the buttons on his shirt one by one. Lips followed nipping and biting a path down his pale skin, tongue sliding down after. 

Roland’s mouth went dry as he flexed his fingers and wrapped them into the leather to have something to ground him. 

“Why haven’t you tried this with Neil? I’m sure you want to.” 

Andrew ignored him as he unbuttoned Roland’s pants, and played with the zipper on his jeans. Just the pressure of his fingers so close to his cock made the bartender take in a sharp breath. 

He released it slowly as he heard the metallic zip as he felt the pressure fall away little by little. 

Before he realized it, Andrew’s fingers were at his hips. He grabbed there and buried his face into the skin underneath Roland’s navel biting down. As Roland was distracted by the sensations, Andrew’s fingers hooked into the top of his pants, working them down his hips all the way to his knees. 

Roland bit the inside of his cheek as Andrew wrapped one of his hands around the base of his cock, stroking slowly. 

It was always a toss up to which pace Andrew wanted. 

Tonight it seemed more slow and exploratory. Or, maybe something else. 

Andrew always touched him with a singularly focused mind. But, something had changed. Roland looked down at the mess of blond hair, as he took a breath and held it. Andrew continued to stroke him, until Roland’s legs were quivering so hard he had to lean against the desk. 

The desk scooted back another couple of inches under his full weight. His fingers gripped as much as the could at the edge of the desk while being tied. 

It didn’t take much to break through the muffled noise of the outer club. Roland’s lower abdomen quivered and finally the heat of Andrew’s mouth settled around him. He forced himself to look up, because if he didn’t then Roland knew how quick he would come. 

But, it seemed as if Andrew had something else in mind. 

He pulled back off of Roland after a second and ran his hand up and down him, concentrating on what he was doing, rather than looking at Roland. Another rush of something shivered down his spine as Roland watched. 

Andrew normally looked so present, and while not the most talkative person, he still communicated with his eyes and his actions. 

However, this was different. 

His eyes were focused upon what he was doing, but it was in such a detached way, that it almost took the spark out of the act itself. 

Belatedly a voice in the back of Roland’s head spoke out. 

_He’s thinking about what you said about Neil_

Part of his stomach churned in protest, but the other part of him felt almost a pity for the blond. After all, here he was on his knees in front of Roland, when he had someone else he’d rather be blowing. 

Roland let out a breath, “You really like him don’t you?” 

Andrew’s brow twitched as he gripped around Roland again and looked up at him nonplussed. “Thinking of others while I’m blowing you?” 

“Maybe your technique isn’t as good as you think it is.” Roland huffed, giving the other a knowing smile. 

Andrew ignored him again squeezing his fingers around the base of his cock before he leaned forward and took him between his lips again. Roland tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling as he let the sensations slowly run up and down through his hips. 

Of course, the prod at Andrew’s technique must have stung the younger man because Andrew made sure to take it slow as he worked his mouth on Roland. One of his hands stayed at the base of his cock, while the other pressed on Roland’s abdomen to warn him to stay in one place. 

His tongue ran along the underside as he continued to suck and bob his head. Though if Roland had anywhere to be, Andrew didn’t care. He pulled back, licking at the tip of Roland’s cock a few times, before taking him back into his mouth once again. 

Is this how he would treat Neil? 

Mentioning the blond’s teammate seemed to have done something to Andrew. His mood had shifted just enough for Roland to feel it in the way he was touched and the way Andrews mouth worked him slowly up, up, up towards the glorious edge. 

Roland gave a sharp hiss and tugged at his wrists as he felt his toes curl as much as they could in the sneakers he wore to work. His body was straining with the almost too slow and calm way that Andrew suckled, licked and hummed around the sensitive flesh of his member. 

It felt like an hour of slowly pushing Roland to the top before Andrew pulled back licking his lower lip as he looked up at him. Roland could barely catch a breath, his hips twitching and his hands clenched into his belt. 

“Andrew…” Roland rasped. 

Andrew flicked his glance up at him as he took him in hand and started to stroke more vigorously over the sensitive flesh. Roland’s head tipped back as he arched slightly away from the table. “Andrew…Andrew…” 

He had learned to never say please. If he did he knew dimly that they would be through. So he whined and begged by calling to Andrew. 

Finally after a few more pumps of Andrew’s hand, Roland felt himself tumble over the edge as he came in the college student’s hand. The only thing that Roland could hear was the sound of his ragged panting in his ears and all he could feel was the pounding of his heart in his chest. His body felt as if an electric current had seized it and locked him up. 

It felt like an eternity before Roland felt his legs relax and he sank to the ground. 

Andrew stood up and washed his hands in the sink a few feet away from him as Roland leaned back against the wall of the desk as he tried to slow his breathing down. Andrew stood over him for a moment and just watched him with that same cool detached look as always. 

The only indication he had even enjoyed what they had done was the slight flush on his cheeks that also caught his ears and the sharpness in his eyes. He kneeled to the side of Roland and tugged at the belt. 

Once it was loose enough for Roland to slide his hands free, Andrew grabbed his face. “Look at me.” 

Roland looked up at Andrew wordlessly.

“Don’t bring him into this ever again, or this is the last time. Do you understand?” Andrew bit out in a low voice, rough with his own sexual need and frustration. 

Roland swallowed down a retort and nodded. 

Satisfied his message had been received, Andrew stood up and rubbed his still damp hands on his black jeans before he turned and let himself out of the back room. Roland took a few moments to let himself rest, before he pushed himself up from the floor. 

He looked around the back room as he tucked himself in, washed his hands, and went back out to the bar. 

Aimee looked over to him and smiled, “Have a good break?” 

Roland smiled at her and nodded, “Always. Now I’m back ready to make some more money.” 

Aimee smacked him on the shoulder as she passed and went to go check up with some of her customers at the other end of the bar. Roland let his eyes search around landing on Andrew and Neil. 

The two men were hunched over talking to each other, and Neil seemed oblivious to the fact Andrew’s dark look of interest was not in fact one that was his normal attention. But, then again, he’d have to figure that out for himself or Andrew would have to help him along. 

The warning Andrew had given him rang around in his head as he looked at them, and a smile curled onto his lips. 

“I have a feeling he won’t be back anyway.” 

“What was that?” One of the patrons asked him leaning over the bar. 

Roland grinned shook his head, and waved his hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about it. What would you like to drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only my second story that I've written for AFTG but I'm starting to see a pattern. One of these days I will write for Neil and Andrew, but it's so much fun exploring different pairings and characters too. I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you did please leave me a comment or kudos. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
